User blog:Rena Phoenix/Miniview - 5.02 - "The Price"
Wow. Just wow, really. Everyone knows how prepared I always am to crap on this show based on its many, many, many flaws, but trust me when I tell you that I absolutely love it when an episode like this comes around and proves me wrong, proves that they still do have it in them to do right by some of their wrong, to tell a nice story that speaks to the core of the characters and to set things up in exciting ways. "The Price" pretty much hit all the right spots, and it was a joy to watch throughout. Let's discuss the payoff this episode granted first. Regina's characterization was always shaky at best, but in this chapter she owned up to being the Evil Queen, as opposed to asserting that that's who she was, not who she is, like what she was doesn't matter or shouldn't be accounted for. It's hard not to sympathize with Percival considering his sob story - he was owed his vengeance. Of course, revenge can always be deemed a negative thing, but to each his own. I remember someone on the other OUaT wiki constantly berating Greg Mendell for trying to get revenge on Regina, like he didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry, but we can't overlook the fact that she separated him from his father and killed the man and buried him in the woods for no good reason whatsoever. Of course, if the choice comes down to Regina or Percival, we choose the former, so no one is gonna cry buckets over the fact that the latter ate the pointy end of a sword (which, btw, that was some badass Charming right there and I'm not even complaining). But Regina admitted that Percival was right, and then she was told by Arthur it only matters who she is, not who she was. That I can accept. If that rationalization comes from others, it comes from a place of compassion and forgiving, and we all know the heroes in this show are very forgiving. I personally believe the greatest strength comes from showing compassion, not everyone can. I can't all the time either. But when Regina herself says it, she's just brushing off her own blame, which is not cool. In addition to that, we had Emma telling Regina towards the end of the episode that she's always just looking for someone else to blame, which, you know, taking the words right out of our mouths, and, one of the greatest payoffs, we had Belle (effing Belle!) explaining why true love's kiss started to work the first time she tried it in 1.12 but didn't afterwards, something some fans had been wondering about for years now. And I liked and understood the explanation. "A curse isn't a curse anymore when the afflicted wants it." Way to go! :) Now, let's go over the characters, and how much I actually enjoyed everyone in this episode. The entire cast was well used, really. Zelena appeared very briefly but it was amusing and at least she wasn't forgotten. Granny only got one line but the catering exchange honestly made me chuckle. Henry and Violet (sigh, she's a co-star - here's hoping she gets promoted down the line like Felix was) were adorable and yay the song they played was a UK top 10 hit so I am so gonna download it soon enough. :) I... still don't hate Roland. :/ I thought the kid looking at Neal and smiling at Snow at the end of the episode was cute... I don't know when exactly I stopped hating the damn kid but I guess I'm glad I did. I love the team-up of Belle and Hook, it's a little stroke of genius to have both people who love Dark Ones on this show share some screentime and discuss just that. Seems like something so logical that never really crossed my mind and I'm glad the writers thought of it. I am slightly confused as to who exactly Emma is angry at, since it's clearly neither Henry nor Hook, and I doubt she even cares to acknowledge Granny and the dwarfs, which doesn't leave a lot more people that were in that diner. Obviously Regina is one of them. I hope for some interactions between Emma and her parents in the next episode (apparently centric to Charming?) that can shed some light on where she stands on them. I am very curious to find out what happened in Camelot indeed, and also very wary. This episode was so good and it's the one that truly made me curious, but season 4 had a consistent history of good episode/bad episode, so I'm worried that, down the line, the story is not gonna be able to sustain itself as well as this particular chapter did, and that the resolution might not deliver. But I guess I'm gonna hold on to hope. Just this while longer. Also, David teaching Regina how to dance was amazing. Belle and Leroy, amazing. Emma and MM's scene, amazing. Everything related to the ball was quite wonderful, really. Except, Hook couldn't change out of his stinky-ass clothes? Jesus... Now let's talk about the further setting up they've done. Charon... Holy crap, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened at that. Loved, loved, loved it!! And Andrew Chambliss implied to our Lady that Charon might be addressed some other time?! Now I am really hyped that maybe they address Hades and the underworld and what-not in S5B and that maybe the Fury and the Styx sailor in this episode served as overarching connectors like Lily did in S4. Fingers crossed! Lol at how no one ever seems to be that willing to save Robin Hood other than Regina. Again, sure, Emma using magic is compromising, but, Robin's in mortal danger (again), you guys, so, priorities? Lolololol nobody ever cares. "We have to save Robin Hood!!" "We can't, we might chip a nail!!" That's gonna be in an episode someday. That being said, kinda sick of men having to be rescued by the femmes in this show. I want a damsel in distress, and I want it now. I don't care if that's misogynistic. I do save one tiny crusty breadcrumb for the end, something that wasn't as good as the rest, but isn't actually up to the writing: Jennifer Morrison's acting. I've never been big on it, and I don't think she's holding her own as the Dark Swan. I'm pretty sure she forgets to make her voice softer sometimes, like she can't commit to it. Her acting is all over the place and at times she doesn't feel at all different from normal Emma. The contrast between Mr. Gold and Rumplestiltskin is so great and Ginny did such an amazing job as Evil Snow in the S4 finale that I honestly feel Morrison's performance is below par. Rating the Episode: *''Flashback story'' - 5 out of 5 stars. From the touching character moments, to the lavish dance, to the shocking Percival reveal and the inclusion of "Only You", the flashbacks delivered on all fronts... except for, honestly, the costumes. I... kinda hated the dresses? But what do I even know about medieval fashion. *''Present-day action'' - 4 out of 5 stars. Emma's characterization is a bit sketchy, but it's also just getting started, so there's definitely room for improvement. Most of the action revolved around the monster-of-the-week, but it did a fine job getting everyone involved. The resolution to the problem was a bit confusing (them holding hands) but also gratifying to watch. *''Writing'' - 4 out of 5 stars. I didn't expect much from an episode co-written by Andrew Chambliss, but maybe it was truly Kalinda holding him down all that time. The writing in this episode was a vast improvement over the season premiere (seriously, can we petition for that takeover again? Adam and Eddy suck!), with wonderful connections to the past (Percival's blurry timeline notwithstanding) and good confrontational scenes. Belle and Regina are on good terms without discussing the heart-ripping thing, but oh well, I didn't actually expect that to be addressed. Maybe somewhere down the line I'll erase all of S4B from my memory. *''Usage of cast'' - 5 out of 5 stars. Zelena was barely used, but used nevertheless, which means no mainies were absent. In addition to that, all 7 dwarfs were featured, every regular, from Belle to Henry, got their moment in the spotlight, and Snow felt like a lead of sorts again, despite it not being her episode. Way to go. :) Overall rating: 18/20. Wonderful. And fair. I don't expect to like every episode as much, of course. It would be dumb to expect that. But, please, if they could all get, like, a 14 rating or so... That's all I ask for. Please. Category:Blog posts